1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method of displaying messages in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication terminal(hereinafter abbreviated terminal) provides a receive message alarm function informing a user of the received voice and character messages by displaying count or icon on an upper part of an LCD screen.
The message receive alarm function, which may differ in communication service providers, displays, as shown in FIG. 1(a), an icon or the count of message(s) on an upper part of an LCD screen when receiving a message. For instance, if three character messages are received, ‘character: 3’ is displayed. If two voice messages are received, ‘voice: 2’ is displayed. In this case, when ‘message receive sound’ is set up, a specific melody is outputted the moment receiving the message so as to inform a user of ‘message receive’.
When the user presses a message check key, as shown in FIG. 1(b), three submenus are displayed. When the user selects one of the displayed submenus, ex. ‘character message’, as shown in FIG. 1(c), a list of the messages having been received so far is displayed on the LCD screen.
Subsequently, the user selects his favorite one in the message list using a move key. When a specific character message is selected, as shown in FIG. 1(d), message contents, originator's phone number, etc. are displayed in detail on the LCD screen. If the message contents are too long, the message contents are scrolled by pressing the move key.
The user then stores/deletes the received message and the species/count of the messages in/from a phone book using a store/delete key.
However, only received time and count of messages are displayed on the LCD screen in the related art, whereby a receiver is unable to recognize the originator's detailed information(caller, caller ID, and phone number). Namely, if an originator tries to check the detailed information about the message, the detailed menu has to be checked through a function menu such as an electronic note and the like.
And, the related art has to carry out key manipulation at least five times when receiving a message so as to check the message contents.
Moreover, the related art has to carry out troublesome check, select, and store message steps using a plurality of different keys when handling a message.
Furthermore, the related art using a folder type terminal has troubles in unfolding the terminal and checking the messages on the LCD screen one by one through key manipulations.